


Something in the air

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sci Fi AU, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: When he went back to Adam’s room carrying smelling salts he saw that Adam was already awake. He didn’t look any better though. He was sitting in his bed, sweating bullets and his skin was a deep shade of red.“Adam?” Ronan asked, rushing over. “Do you need something? Water or meds? I can get the medic.”“I know what the plant was.” Adam gritted out, clutching the blanket like a lifeline.“Okay?” Ronan didn’t see the relevance.“Flora Intercona.” Adam said, not meeting Ronan’s concerned gaze. “Commonly known as sex pollen.”“What the fuck-” For the first time he glanced down at Adam’s crotch. Even with the blanket he could see the tent there. Adam was fully hard. The thought made Ronan’s own cock jump to attention, already wanting to see more.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Something in the air

“Any idea what that is?” Ronan asked, pointing to the strange plant. The petals were a strange combination of blue and yellow, with long leaves and a short stem. Ronan hadn’t seen anything like it before but it wasn’t his job to know plants. He wasn’t the assigned biologist on the trip. That duty fell to Adam, who was leaning in and examining the plant. 

“Hmm,” Adam hummed, running his fingers over the petals. “I’ve seen this before but I don’t-” 

Before he could finish the plant sprayed him. Ronan could smell it, a sickly sweet odor that quickly disappeared. He was lucky though, Adam got hit square in the face, the purple pollen dusting his nose and high cheekbones. It made Adam sneeze several times. 

“You okay?” Ronan asked as Adam wiped off his face, glaring at the plant.

“I’m fine. Let’s just catalog it and move on.” 

Ronan nodded, grabbing a specimen bag and snipping off a flower and some leaves. They moved on, looking for other noteworthy things on the planet. They were the scouting team, meant to check out new planets and send their findings back. Ronan loved it, stepping foot on ground that no human had touched. He was security, meant to keep everyone else safe- though he and Adam were the only humans this time. The rest of the crew was robots, great for efficiency but terrible for card games. 

They’d only gone for another ten minutes when Ronan noticed that Adam looked strange. He was starting to sweat and he looked distracted. They had worked together for years and he’d never seen Adam be distracted, even when two groups of opposing armies were shooting at them and he had to repair the ship’s engine with chewing gum and a paperclip.

“Adam?” He asked, taking a few steps towards Adam as he swayed dangerously. 

“I’m fine.” Adam said, waving Ronan back. 

Ronan opened his mouth to disagree but it turned out that he didn’t need to. A second later Adam collapsed, with Ronan barely moving fast enough to catch him. 

“Shit.” He muttered, looking down at the passed out Adam. “Fine my ass.” Ronan said, hoisting the man over his shoulder and making his way back to the ship. He deposited Adam in his room then went to the robot medic, asking him for something to wake him up. Once Adam was conscious he could send the medic in and have him checked out but he knew Adam would hate being looked at while he was sleeping. 

When he went back to Adam’s room carrying smelling salts he saw that Adam was already awake. He didn’t look any better though. He was sitting in his bed, sweating bullets and his skin was a deep shade of red. 

“Adam?” Ronan asked, rushing over. “Do you need something? Water or meds? I can get the medic.”

“I know what the plant was.” Adam gritted out, clutching the blanket like a lifeline. 

“Okay?” Ronan didn’t see the relevance. 

“Flora Intercona.” Adam said, not meeting Ronan’s concerned gaze. “Commonly known as sex pollen.”

“What the fuck-” For the first time he glanced down at Adam’s crotch. Even with the blanket he could see the tent there. Adam was fully hard. The thought made Ronan’s own cock jump to attention, already wanting to see more. 

Ronan looked away as quickly as he could, but it didn’t seem like Adam had even noticed him looking. He was still rambling about the damn plant. 

“On other planets locals use it for a ceremony. Something about the yearly breeding. It makes people- eager.” 

Ronan glanced back at Adam’s face. “Eager?”

Adam nodded. “For sex. They’ll spend a weekend on the pollen, going from partner to partner.” 

“Shit.” Ronan sucked in his bottom lip. “So you just need like an hour alone? You can strip your gasket and it’ll be out of your system, right?” In a way this was a relief. Adam wasn’t ill, he just needed some self TLC.

Adam shook his head. “No it doesn’t work like that. You need a partner. Trying things alone- it won’t work. The pollen won’t wear off.” 

Ronan had to swallow at the implication there. “So you need a- helping hand?”

“Seems like it.” Adam groaned, rocking in the bed. He bit his bottom lip and clasped his hands together, looking like he was trying hard not to say something.

“You should go.” Adam continued. “I don’t- I don’t want to do anything to you.” 

“I’ll stay.” Ronan said quickly. Adam looked up at him. “To help.” Ronan hoped he didn’t sound too eager. He’d harbored feelings for Adam for years and he never expected anything to happen- especially not like this- but he was more than willing to help Adam out however he could. 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Adam said. He was starting to look worse. His cheeks were bright red and it looked like it was difficult for him to talk.

“You didn’t ask, I’m offering.” Adam shook his head and Ronan sighed. “Dude, you said you needed another person and there’s no one else here. If you want to wait until we get to a planet with a brothel you can but-” 

Adam hesitated only a second before lunging in. Ronan wasn’t sure how he had kept his composure until then. He’d heard a little about sex pollen, how it turned people into sex manicacs, making them forget everything else until they were sated but Adam had managed to hold off. 

Adam pushed Ronan onto the bed, his lips finding Ronan’s in a bruising kiss. Ronan parted his lips, feeling Adam lick his teeth as they deepened the kiss. Adam kissed him eagerly, grinding against Ronan. 

“Please touch me. I feel like I’m going to explode.” Adam muttered, pulling back to press heated kisses to Ronan’s neck and collarbone. He bit down and sucked on the skin, making Ronan buck against him. 

“You gotta move.” Adam was still tangled in the blanket and Ronan wasn’t sure he could reach him. 

Adam moved fast, tossing the blanket aside. He was already naked. Ronan’s eyes roamed over him, catching on his weeping cock. It was red and angry, already standing at attention.

“Fuck Parrish.” He muttered, reaching out to touch him. Adam hissed as Ronan grabbed him, starting to stroke slowly. 

“I was trying to masturbate but I couldn’t- I couldn’t-” Adam’s hips were stuttering, making his words slur. 

“I’ve got you.” Ronan promised, dropping to the floor and looking up. “Is this okay?”

Adam nodded. “Yes,  _ fuck _ , if you’re okay with it.”

Ronan didn’t want to tell him just how okay with it he was. He sunk down, taking in as much of Adam as he could before bobbing his head. Adam’s hands came to Ronan’s short hair, gripping it was Ronan moved. 

“Fuck Ronan, fuck. I’ve dreamt of this. You look so fucking good like this.” 

Ronan glanced up at Adam. His head was thrown back and his skin was flush, a layer of sweat covering him. He didn’t know if Adam meant that but at least he seemed to be enjoying this now. His tongue curled around Adam’s cock and the man groaned, his grip tightening. 

“Do what you need.” Ronan said, pulling off. His voice was already raspy. Adam hesitated. “I’m sure.” He said, tonguing at Adam’s slit. He was so hard Ronan couldn’t believe he hadn’t cum yet. 

Adam nodded and Ronan slid back on him. Adam’s hips started moving, slowly at first then faster, his hand on the back of Ronan’s head keeping him close. Ronan opened his mouth as wide as he could, feeling Adam’s cock hit the back of his throat. He could feel drool pooling on the edges of his mouth but didn’t care, not with the sounds Adam was making above him. Ronan was painfully hard but he couldn’t think about himself, not now. 

“Ronan I’m- I’m-” Adam gasped and came, shooting down Ronan’s throat. Ronan swallowed and pulled back, sitting on his heels. He expected to see Adam’s cock growing smaller but it wasn’t. It was still rock hard.

“Shit, do you need-” Ronan wasn’t sure what to say.

“I need more.” Adam pulled him up, kissing Ronan messily, his hands curling on Ronan’s hips like he was the only thing keeping Adam grounded. “Ronan can I-”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Fuck yes.”

Adam was already stripping Ronan’s clothes off and pushing him against a wall. He pulled lube from his bed stand and pushed a finger inside Ronan, making them both moan. 

“Parrish- shit. Yes.” Ronan pushed himself back onto him. 

“You’re going to feel so fucking good.” Adam growled. “I can’t wait to fuck you Ronan.” He added a second finger, opening Ronan quickly. His other hand was on Ronan’s back, holding him against the wall. “I want to be inside you.”

“Then do it already.” Ronan growled. Maybe he wasn’t fully prepped but he didn’t care, he wanted Adam. He could feel Adam’s erection along his leg, thick and persistent. Ronan wanted to be filled by him, to be fucked until he couldn’t walk.

Adam scissored him for another minute before pulling his fingers out. With a low moan he pushed himself in, filling Ronan. 

“Shit Ronan, you feel better than I thought.” Adam covered Ronan’s back, thrusting into him. “Shit, you take me so well, you’re so fucking hot.”

“ _ Adam _ .” Ronan wasn’t sure what else he could say. He couldn’t move, pressed against the wall. It was all on Adam. 

Adam was kissing along his neck and back, muttering quietly as he thrust. Ronan couldn’t make out the words but he didn’t care, all that mattered was how Adam felt, the noises their sweaty skin made as they pressed together. Ronan hadn’t been this turned on in a long time. Adam’s hands roamed over him, curling possessive over his hip and cupping his ass, spreading the cheeks. 

“Fuck, you’re tight. I’m going to-” Adam didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was cumming again, filling Ronan. Ronan felt Adam lean against him, catching his breath before pulling out. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Adam stepped back and Ronan turned around, taking in Adam’s appearance again. His cock was still red but it looked less angry now. 

“Bed-” Adam said, guiding Ronan back to where they had started. He pushed Ronan down and crawled on top of him, easily sliding back into Ronan. Both groaned as they were joined again and Adam started to thrust. 

“Wanna- kiss you.” Adam muttered, looking suddenly vulnerable. 

Ronan nodded, leaning in to meet Adam halfway. They kissed messily as Adam thrust. His hand snaked down to Ronan’s erection, stroking him. Ronan knew he wasn’t going to last, especially not with Adam kissing him like a dying man. 

A minute later Ronan came, coating both of them. Adam broke the kiss to look down and then started going harder, his hips stuttering as he came for a third time. He bent down, resting his forehead on Ronan’s. “Ronan-” 

Ronan winced as Adam pulled out, collapsing next to him on the bed. Ronan looked him over, seeing that Adam looked normal again. His skin was back to its normal color and his erection had finally subsided. 

“Shit.” Adam exhaled, standing up and disappearing. He came back with two towels and gingerly cleaned off Ronan then himself. 

When Adam turned to throw the towels away Ronan sat up to pull his boxers back on, not sure what happened now. 

When he started looking for his pants he saw that Adam was watching him. 

“Did I hurt you?” Adam asked, his eyes on Ronan’s neck. Ronan raised a hand, feeling several hickeys already forming. 

“No. You would never hurt me Parrish.” 

Adam nodded, looking relieved. “Ronan- thank you. I mean. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“We could have called the robot in.” He joked, wanting to leave. He needed to go back to his room and process everything. 

“I didn’t want the robot.”

“A space prostitute then.”

“No I mean-” Adam stepped closer, his hand grabbing Ronan’s. “I wanted it to be you.” 

“I’m your sex pollen dream?”

Adam shook his head. “You’re my regular sex dream. Or date dream. Both I guess.” 

It took a second for the words to sink in. “Fuck really?” He asked. Adam nodded and Ronan moved in, gingerly kissing Adam. Adam kissed him back, completely different than before. This one was cautious and sweet, more a careful press of the lips than anything else. 

“Same.” Ronan confessed. “You’re my- you’re in my dreams a lot.”

For the first time that day, Adam smiled. “Let me take you out to dinner next time we’re at port. We can even go to that shitty place you like.”

“Nino’s is a classic.” Ronan said automatically. Then he added, with a smile of his own, “And yes, fuck yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to everyone on tumblr who like was like 'omg cabeswater would totally make sex pollen'. You're totally right but I had the scifi idea in my head already. Maybe I'll write cabeswater another time :P


End file.
